Deep as the ocean
by Jersey07
Summary: Que faire pour surmonter sa phobie la plus profonde? SLASH.


**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing:** Evan Lorne/ David Parrish

**Genre:** Fluff/ Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Stargate Atlantis". Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Remerciements **: Merci à dexash et Lornett pour leurs conseils, leur soutien et leur amitié ! Merci à mes gentils lecteurs pour leurs chouettes reviews.

**Note **: Cette fic partait d'un prompt intitulé « Parrish ou Lorne tombe dans un étang/lac/océan. Le reste de la fic est laissé au choix de l'auteur ». J'ai un peu modifié ça… -)

**.Deep as the ocean.**

Parrish étudiait les plantes. C'était son boulot. Le boulot de Lorne était de s'assurer que Parrish rentre sain et sauf sur Atlantis. Le botaniste connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les plantes mais la botanique sub-marine n'était pas son point fort.

La principale raison pour laquelle il préférait rester les pieds sur terre était parce qu'il avait une peur bleue des grandes profondeurs. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait failli se noyer dans l'océan. Chaque année, ses parents l'emmenaient en vacances, sa sœur et lui mais jamais il n'avait osé remettre ne fus-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau salée.

A l'instant, il se trouvait debout près du rivage, apeuré. Il avala péniblement sa salive et essaya de rassembler son courage, en vain.

_-« Allez, Doc ! __Venez, elle est super bonne ! »_ cria Lorne, se baignant dans l'eau salée. La planète avait été déclarée inoffensive, ne comportant aucune forme de vie humaine. Ils étaient seuls, Parrish n'ayant eu besoin que d'un seul militaire pour l'escorter. Lorne s'était débarassé de son t-shirt et le botaniste ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'observer son torse bien défini et musclé, ruisselant sous la chaleur.

_-« Je… je ne peux pas, Major »_ dit Parrish d'une voix tremblante.

Lorne sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et essaya de réfléchir à la dernière fois où il avait vu le botaniste piquer une tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Parrish mettre un pied dans l'eau, fus-ce un lac ou un océan.

Parrish continuait à regarder ses pieds nus avec grand intérêt. Son cœur et son esprit l'enjoignaient de rejoindre le Major, mais son corps refusait obstinément de bouger. Pensant que c'était uniquement un caprice, Lorne décida de le taquiner un peu.

_-« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire… »_ dit-il, obtenant l'attention du botaniste. _« … mais vous devrez vous approcher pour savoir ce que c'est »_

Le sourire qu'il lui lançait était enjôleur mais Parrish n'avait pas envie de rire. Il était pétrifié comme un enfant de quatre ans, son corps refusant de bouger. Il ferma les yeux, de douloureux souvenirs faisant surface. Il sera les poings, son corps svelte secoué de sanglots. Que devait penser Lorne de lui désormais ? Il se trouvait pathétique.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Lorne sur son épaule. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard du Major, mais pas de moquerie. Il l'observa et nota le peu d'habits que portait Lorne, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer désormais mouillé d'avoir été dans l'eau. Parrish rougit un instant. Le militaire releva le visage du botaniste et effaça ses larmes. Son geste était si tendre que le jeune homme se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

-« On a tous peur de quelque chose » murmura Lorne, rencontrant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si cette constatation réglait quoi que ce soit, mais au moins, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui ne rie pas de sa phobie.

Les doigts de Lorne descendirent de son visage vers ses bras et il prit les mains de Parrish au creux des siennes, l'entraînant un peu plus vers l'étendue d'eau. La panique s'empara du jeune homme qui se tendit comme un arc, au grand dam de Lorne. Le Major essayait de le rassurer en lui murmurant des paroles encourageantes.

_-« Venez avec moi. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne lâcherai pas vos mains, promis" _

La voix de Lorne donna à Parrish suffisamment de courage pour le suivre prudemment.

Ses pieds entrèrent dans l'eau, les vagues venant s'écraser contre ses jambes. L'eau était chaude et accueillante. Mais au moment où son regard se porta sur celle-ci, il trébucha et stoppa net.

_-« Regardez-moi, David »_ dit Lorne et l'utilisation de son prénom envoya un frisson le long de l'échine de David, allant se nicher dans son cœur et également une autre partie de son anatomie. Lorne semblait déterminé à les emmener plus loin, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules touchent l'eau. Comme il l'avait promis, il ne lâcha pas un seul instant les mains de David. _« C'est bien, continuez à marcher. Vous vous en sortez à merveille »_ lui dit-il comme un parent encourage son enfant. Mais au lieu de se sentir rabaissé, le botaniste se sentait en confiance. Il commençait à apprécier la chaleur des vagues qui s'écrasait contre ses jambes. Se raccrochant à Lorne, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de voir que le début de ses épaules était immergé. _« Voilà ce que j'appelle un succès massif ! »_ se réjouit Lorne.

Parrish avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. Non seulement parce qu'il avait pris le temps de faire partir sa phobie, mais aussi parce qu'il était des plus désirables sous le soleil couchant.

Une vague plus grosse s'écrasa près d'eux, faisant plonger Parrish durant un instant sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, il toussa légèrement et Lorne dessina des cercles sur son dos. Ca n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne s'était pas noyé cette fois, même si sa tête avait été immergée durant quelques secondes. Il se sentait triomphant. Après un petit moment, il se rendit compte que ses mains s'étaient raccrochées aux hanches de Lorne et il rougit. Il avait sûrement du essayer de s'agripper à lui lorsque la vague l'avait emporté.

Avant qu'il ne puisse retirer ses mains, le Major s'approcha et caressa sa joue. Ils réalisèrent tous deux combien ils étaient proches, probablement plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en offusquer.

_-« Vous voulez connaître la chose si importante que j'avais à vous dire ? »_ demanda Lorne, et le petit quelque chose dans sa voix – à peine plus forte qu'un murmure – fit frissonner Parrish. Sa gorge devint sèche, si bien qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Lorne sembla hésiter un moment avant de lui lancer un sourire espiègle.

_-« Je préfère vous montrer… » _dit-il avant d'encercler le visage de David entre ses mains, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.


End file.
